If Only His Pocket Hadn't Started Barking
by OyNebach42
Summary: My take on Magnet's past. Read, review and enjoy. Rated for underage drinking and some partying. Hey, I held off on the curse words. MagnetxOC finished!
1. Hangover

I don't own Magnet, or the idea of him stealing a dog. The rest is mine.

Right everyone, here it is, my story of Magnet's past. Yeah! So, I hope you all like it as much as I do. Read, review and enjoy. Rated for underage drinking and hard partying, hey at least I left out harsh language. -OyNebach42

Chapter One: Hangover

The blaring of his alarm clock woke José. Each of its winning calls seemed to bore through his skull. The Mexican youth moaned bitterly to himself as he rolled over and pulled the pillow over his head. Memories of last night flashed before his eyes, the party, the load music, the girls and all the liquor. José's head throbbed from his entice hangover. The alarm clock buzzed.

A heavy banging came from his door, "wake up, José." His mother called, "or you'll be late for school!"

José groaned, but forced himself to sit up. A shattering pain erupted at the base of his neck and spread his temples. The Mexican youth winced. He turned off the alarm clock, happy for the silence. José returned to bed. He had only gotten four hours of sleep last night. With a painful sigh, he let his eyes close.

Another knock came at the door. "José are you up?!" His mother asked.

"Yeah," He replied in a painful whisper. José forced himself to rise, even thought the throbbing in his head was unbearable, and glanced in the mirror across from his bed. A tired face looked back at him, with blood shot eyes, rumbled eyebrows and an expression twisted in pain.

While he dressed, the door shook form harsh knocking and his mother would call out asking if he was up.

The Mexican youth's mind was still a little clouded from the previous night's drinking, it took him long to dress, for his senses were dulled.

After José buttoned up his shirt wrong and had to do it over, the door opened. José's father, Alberto Gonzalez, Stood in the hall. His gray eyes revealing a storm of anger beneath thick eyebrows.

"Hurry up!" Alberto ordered, "You've already missed your bus. I'm going to have to drive you to school. I won't be able to make my flight to New York. I'm going to get some gas and when I get back, I expect to see you ready to go." He closed the door letting it slam harshly.

José shuddered. His day was starting out bad. With a massive hangover, the last thing he needed was his father's anger.

Alberto Gonzalez was an insurance agent for factories. He often traveled to large industrial areas in order to have more customers. Like New York.

The Mexican youth cursed angrily in his native tongue, and abandoned his button shirt, in favor of a plain t-shirt. One he couldn't mess up in putting on. José grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.

The house was small. A cheap dwelling in a semi good neighborhood. It was a three-bed room, one bathroom, and red-bricked rattrap.

José clambered down stairs. His feet tripping on themselves, and headed for the kitchen. As he expected, there was little left from breakfast, save a few scraps that had escaped the twins.

Despite how many times he wished his were, José was not an only child. His five-year-old twin sisters proved this; their constant noisy and greedy natures always agitated the Mexican youth. But because of his blinding headache, José merely dropped weekly into his chair.

His mother was washing dishes. She looked up at her son and frowned at his weariness.

"Is something wrong, José?" She asked as she rubbed a cast iron skillet with a brillo pad. The sound was murder to José's headache.

He winced, "I have a headache…."

Mrs. Gonzalez washed off the pan. "I'm not surprised, the way the neighbors were playing that music all night…"

The Mexican youth winced again, only not from his hangover. His conscience was angry, he was living a lie. Mister and Misses Gonzalez knew nothing of their son's wild night parties, his weakness to liquor and women for that matter. They had no idea that at least three times a week, José climbed out of his window and crawled across the semidetached roof to the neighbors' house where he would party with his gang. I'm not talking about, 'his gang of friends,' either I mean, 'his illegal, shoplifting, under aged drinking gang.'

That's right, the Gonzalez lived next door to Pedro 'Lobo' Lopez, the leader of the only adolescent Mexican gang in Amarillo Texas. It was just their luck who José hung out with.

It started simple enough, common neighbor heplfullness 'you wanna go bike ridding? How about a trip to the arcade, my treat?" Quickly escalated to 'Hey José that tire looks flat, you know Wal-Mart's having some new ones brought in. How 'bout we go check it out' and 'you know there's a way you can play the same game for three hours straight with one quarter."

Like many young inexperienced adolescents, José had fallen onto the laws wrong side in three easy months.

"José!" his mother called, a steaming mug in her hand. The Mexican youth blinked himself back into the real world. "I asked if you wanted some coffee, sometimes it helps with my headaches."

He looked up gratefully and accepted the hot cup. "Thanks mom."

His mother seemed happy with this answer and reassumed washing dishes. She glanced out the window, a black station wagon pulled in the driveway. "You better hurry up dear," She warned José, "your father's back."

The Gonzalez boy hurriedly gulped down the last of his coffee grabbed his lunch and was gone.

The caffeine had soothed his headache. Therefore, he felt no pain as he jumped up and bolted towards the door. His father had only honked once by the time José reached the car.

"Get in," Alberto ordered. José opened the passenger's door and climbed in.

The drive was made in silence.

wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwm

Jose entered the schools double doors, careful to keep a low profile. He was one lateness away from detention. Luckily, he made it to his locker without incident.

The metal door swung open with a clang. A tall quivering stack of papers threatened to fall. José shot out a hand and barely caught it in time to halt the avalanche.

"Hey José," a voice called from behind him. "Nice party last night hu?"

The adolescent shoplifter turned to come face to face with Grande Gato, another of Lobo's bunch. Jose raised a hand and greeting and sighed as his papers. "Don't remind me, I woke up with the worst hangover."

Grande sympathized, "Lobo's having another one tonight. You know Wal-Mart's upgraded their security now?!"

José snorted. "Are the guards wearing x-ray glasses now?"

"You wish," the other chuckled heartily, "it's something to do with idem scanners at the front door."

"Big deal, carry a couple of magnet's in each pocket. The machines won't since a thing."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah, I pulled it on a big lots once, lifting a V.C.R the thing didn't make a sound."

Grande nodded, "you should tell Lobo, he likes to hear new ways to beat the system."

José frowned. "I don't know, Grande. I'm thinking about not coming tonight."

"Why not!?"

"I'm still pretty messed up from last night."

The other shrugged, his massive shoulders lifting in unison. "Suit yourself, José, but I'd come if I were you. Some body's going to be disappointed if you don't show up. A very important someone."

"Who?" The Gonzalez boy asked even though he was sure he knew.

"How's Cristina for an important someone?"

Cristina, the very name intoxicated José, he could all but feel her tender lips and smell her perfume. He would come if she was there.

"O.K so maybe I'll come."

Grande smiled, "I thought you would, but remember, its Lobo's house so you'd better not try anything funny."

José frowned. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who cared for Cristina. He and Lobo had clashed many times over who was more worthy of her affections. In the end, Lobo ended it by saying he was leader, but Cristina never listened. She kept both guessing who the one she adored was.

Before either of the Mexican youths could speak, a voice boomed down the hallway. "Do you boys have hall passes?"

Instantly, the two ran in opposite directions and dodged into class. Principle Gordon was one person you didn't want to get detention from.


	2. Pass or Play?

Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Oh, by the by, wondering if anyone out there's seen a movie that Miguel Castro was in called America 101, I want to know if it's any good before I watch it. So here it goes.-OyNebach42

Chapter Two: Pass Or Play

José waited until he was sure the household was asleep before he slipped out his bedroom window. Music was already pulsing from Lobo's room, and a bright light flickered on and off with the beat. He could hear a babble of voices above the noise, a captivating giggle rang out, Cristina was there.

Easily, the Mexican youth climbed across the low hanging roof. He gripped the shingles to retain balance as he made his was along. When José reached the window, he rapped on it smarty and waited to be omitted.

Grande Gato opened the window, his tall frame barely visible against the black interior. "There you are!" He called in his deep voice, "Lobo already started. What took you so long?" He stuck out a hand and effortlessly hoisted José into the room.

As soon as he feet touched the floor, José straightened himself out, Cristina was here after all. "It took a while for my folks to fall asleep. So give me a beer, and bring me up to speed on what's happening."

Luis, the last gang member, through him a Corona. "Boss just started about some new gadgets at Wal-Mart." He called, swinging long dreadlocks over his shoulder.

José turned to a dark leather sofa next to the boom box, Lobo sat in its middle and beside him was Cristina.

She jumped up when she saw José and quickly slipped her arms around his so her hands ended up on the tops of his shoulders. Gently, she kissed him. Familiar mad warmth spread over Jose's body. He rapped his arms around her, holding her slender frame close to his body. He kissed her again, the fever of lover overcoming his senses.

Cristina released his shoulders and snuggled up to his muscular bulk. Tenderly, he laid his head on her's breathing her intoxicating perfume. She smelt so lovely, and her skin was so soft. José started to kiss her again, but Lobo cut him off.

"Take it easy, José." The gang's leader ordered, "remember whose place you're in."

José turned to look at Lobo. He looked as he always did, same jelled spiky hair, same sunglasses, same tight jeans, same Lobo. A thick frown creased his forehead, he was jealous.

It gave José a feeling of triumph somehow. He studied Cristina with new eyes. She had dark silky brown hair, and perfectly tainted terra cotta skin. Tonight, she wore a see through, torques dress, which ruffled majestically. She was lovely.

"José!" she exclaimed, unable to keep the note of pleasure from her voice, "are you just going to cock at me all night? Come sit down." She took his hand, and drug him over to the sofa, then sat down next to Lobo and motioned for José to join her. That was the way Cristina liked it, in the middle of the two men in life who practically worshiped her.

The gang's leader got down to business. "So José, Grande tells me you know a way out of Wal-Mart without triggering these new scanners." There was almost a challenging tone in his voice, Cristina was watching.

The Gonzalez boy opened his Corona with a pocketknife he'd smuggled from Target, and took a swing. "Yeah," he mumbled, "if you put a couple of magnets in each pocket, they won't make a sound."

Cristina was impressed, she snuggled closer to José. Lobo's frown deepened.

"It won't work," he concluded harshly, "I thought you knew a way that worked, not just some rumor."

"It works," José, argued, "I used it on Big Lots when I lifted that V.C.R. two magnets in each pocket, and you walk right out. No sirens, no cops."

After a long drink from his own bottle, Lobo mumbled. "Two magnets aren't gonna fool any scanner, Gonzalez!"

"You wish they wouldn't!" José retorted.

A slow smile spread itself on Lobo's face. "O.K José, I have a challenge for you," All sound stopped, this was the most important part of the gang, Lobo's challenges. "Tomorrow," he continued, "you go to Wal-Mart, and come out with something you lifted. Use all the magnets you want, if you come out without setting off the alarm, you win. If not, you lose. It's you choice José, pass or play?"

Everyone waited to see Jose's reaction. Grande looked worried, Luis smiled wickedly, and Cristina clung to him tightly. Of course he would go.

"Play." he said confidently, Cristina kissed his cheek, proudly.

The music started up again. Lobo hunkered down on the sofa. "Better kiss him all you can tonight, Cristina." The gang's leader warned, "José won't be at the next party."

The Mexican beauty glared at my angrily, "and why won't he be?"

Lobo smiled, "because he'll be sitting behind bars with a magnet in each pocket."

"We'll see about that, Lobo." Cristina called, "I think José can do it."

Lobo just grinned, got up and moved away to talk with Luis.

Grande took his place, and handed José and Cristina a beer. "Let's drink to your magnets, hope they work."

"I already have a beer," José argued.

"You're going to need more than one when you hear the bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Yeah, I looked up on line about the day you cased Big Lots, well, the scanners were broken."

The color drained from Jose's face, Cristina tightened her grip around his arm.

"I'm not saying the magnets don't work, but if they don't, you're gonna be in a heck of a lot of trouble."

"See if there's a six pack in the fridge," José called, as he lifted the corona to his lips, "I think I'm going to need it." He downed the bottle in five easy gulps, and then sat it down with a worried sigh.

Cristina's hand wound itself stealthily up his arm. Her fingers lightly traced his ear. She sighed, her hang gently turning his head, "Don't worry about it now," she warned, "Tomorrow is along way off." Their lips met, and the rest of the night was a blur.


	3. A Magnet In Each Pocket

Chapter three is here, my thanks to LazyChestnut for their review. I would appreciate more reviews from everyone out there! IF you read author's notes, review!!!!

Anyway, here's the next chapter, sorry it's kinda short, enjoy.-OyNebach42

Chapter Three: A Magnet In Each Pocket 

José stood outside of Wal-Mart, a video camera stared him with its forever-unblinking eye. The sliding doors opened and closed to the same rhythm of shoppers coming and going as they did every day.

"Go on, José." Lobo ordered from where he sat on a metal bench by the exit. "Don't forget the magnets." Luis snickered.

José shifted his gaze, searching for a reassuring face. Grande Gato was getting a few cokes from a machine without the use of money, but Cristina was there to wish him luck.

She gave him a tender kiss, possibly his last. "Go knock 'um dead, José." She whispered fondly, "You can do it."

To a passerby it would have seemed that José was going to war, more than he was going shopping. But one man's store is another man's battlefield.

Checking to make sure the magnets were in place, and casting one last look at his love, the shoplifter strode into Wally World.

Carts wheeled around the store, rusty joints squeaking on the linoleum floors. Countless shoppers rushed about, swarming around Tickle Me Elmo and praying there was one left for them. Round, black, semicircles hung from the ceilings, the security was watching.

José knew where he wanted to go. The jewelry section beckoned, with flashy showcases and expensive merchandise. The Mexican youth began to wind his way through clothing racks, beelines looked too suspicious.

Taking a breath to steady his thumping heart, José glanced around himself and was instantly calmed. It was Wal-Mart, his favorite store to case. Memories of successful missions soothed him. Two weeks ago, him and Grande had taken a rake and lawnmower by hiding them in a wheelchair. Like then, this challenge was no big deal; nothing could outwit José.

Then again, maybe there was. The only thing keeping the jewelry department from being a shoplifter's dream, was a round-the-clock clerk positioned behind the counter.

Today's special was a big, fat woman with red dyed hair. The only piece of clothing visible was a midriff, which exposed tattoos running up both arms. José snorted in disgust. Why did the fat women always feel the need to show off their blubber?

Sighing, José made his way to the counter. He sat his elbows upon the glass top and waited for service.

"May I help you, sir?" The woman asked, barley looking up from painting her nails.

The Mexican youth glanced over his shoulder nervously, eyes settling on a young couple looking at engagement rings. "Yeah," He called turning back to the clerk, "I think those people are about to rob this store." His eyes scanned the revolving cabinet.

The woman sighed, midriff expanding, "are you sure, little boy?"

Little boy?! Who did this tub of lard think she was? "Yeah," the muttered through gritted teeth, "the guy has a gun in his brief case, and the lady has a handgun up her sleeve. They keep talking about 'casing the joint' and 'get away car'. That means they maybe up to something, right?"

The fat woman sighed and looked at the couple in question, just long enough for José to snag a necklace. He was careful to take the box as well; he needed a barcode to prove his trick worked.

"That man doesn't even have a briefcase." The clerk pointed out, applying another coat of polish to her nails.

José shrugged. "Oh well," he mumbled, "Just don't come crying to me when you're robbed." His hand slid into a pocket, concealing his prize from sight. The shoplifter departed then; trying to keep even paced, just slow enough to get out without raising an alarm, or looking suspicious.

"Kids!" The fat woman sneered after José faded from sight. She was about to go for a third covering when a hard, metallic, something pressed against the back of her head.

"Give us the jewelry." A male voice ordered, "but let on that we're here and you're dead." The voice directed itself in a different direction. "Hazel, go start the get away car, I'll get you that ring, or so help me!"


	4. Cristina's Necklace

Next chapter here, just wanted to say that all you people who read this could start reviewing! I mean, like, now! Come on people you don't know how much it helps!

That having been said, here's the next chapter. Review!-OyNebach42

Chapter Four: Cristina's Necklace 

José slowed down when he reached the door, cautious as to weather his magnets would work or not. Holding his breath, the Mexican youth walked through the two gray walls one either side of the door. Not a sound came from the machines. José sighed with relief.

The gang was still by the benches. Cristina leapt up when she noticed him. "I knew you could do it, José!" She called hugging him, "I knew your magnets would work."

The thief smiled over her shoulder at Lobo, who wore an angry frown; jealously clear on his face.

"We're not sure you did it, José, show us the loot." Luis called, his lip curled slightly and his silver nose ring glistened in the sun.

José smiled cockily, and shook his head. "Do you think I'm a fool, Luis? You'll see later when we're somewhere safer."

"Wanna coke?" Grande Gato asked, as he slammed the coke machine with a missive fist. A metallic clink sounded, and a Coca-Cola rolled out. José nodded and accepted the drink.

Lobo stood up, "show me the loot or you won't be going somewhere safer."

Shrugging, the Gonzales boy reached into his pocket, retrieving an expensive pearl drop necklace. "It's for you, Cristina." He whispered, smirking.

Lobo fumed.

"Oh José!" Cristina squealed in delight, "it's the loveliest thing anyone's ever lifted for me!" She admired it for a few more moments and then asked, "Will you help me put it on?"

Would he?! He would walk across broken glass for a chance like this. She turned her back to him and carefully lifted her hair.

Gingerly, José slotted the necklace together around her neck. Cristina's skin felt warm and soft beneath his touch. She turned around to let him view the full effect. The shoplifter was astonished; the pearls made her look heavenly. They should out on her dark skin, and yet matched her wide white smile perfectly. Lovingly, he kissed her.

"You're so kind and thoughtful, José." Cristina called, casting a glance at Lobo. One could feel the heat radiating from behind his mirrored sunglasses. The Mexican beauty left José's side and sat next to Lobo. Tenderly, she placed her hands upon his shoulders.

"Don't be sore, Lobo, you know I love you too." She kissed him, to prove her point. José felt a familiar anger fill his body, his hands hardened into fist.

Lobo wasn't convinced, "come on, Cristina every sentence you've said for the past two days has something to do with that Magnet Idiot. (Note to readers, a nickname is born : ) )

Cristina winked at José, "is that true, Magnet? Am I always talking about you?"

"Obviously not as much as Lobo wants you too." José called.

"Watch your mouth when you talk about me," Lobo spat.

The shoplifter said nothing; he could hear defeat in Lobo's voice. It wouldn't take long, a couple of more challenges; a couple of more kisses from Cristina, and the only adolescent Mexican gang in Amarillo Texas would have a new leader.

Cristina started to work her magic, soothing Lobo's angry spirit with gentle reassuring words and numerous kisses. José frowned; Cristina still hadn't made up her mind who she loved best. The Mexican youth didn't know how much longer he could stand facing jealously.

Lobo seemed to perk up some, but his face was still creased in a frown.

With a move of his head, Grande Gato summoned José next to the soda machine and began talking to him in a hushed tone. "You need to start lookin' out, José." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Luis wasn't lurking nearby, he wasn't. "Lobo's real mad at you, he keeps talking about kicking you out. It's just talk right now, but if you keep on the way you are now, you may get kicked out in not too long."

The shoplifter snorted, "Why doesn't he just kick me out now?!"

"Because Cristina won't let him, you should know that!"

Despite himself, José smiled. Maybe he was the favored one.

Grande Sighed, talk about not getting through to someone. "Just be careful," the large boy advised.

José nodded indifferently, his eyes resting upon Cristina's beautiful face. He'd be careful all right, careful not to let Lobo win Cristina.

P.S. Review!!!!!!


	5. The Guilt

I am not going to beg you people to review anymore, it doesn't work. But anyway, I saw a preview for America 101 online, and it looked O.K. Too bad they don't have the movie online. Sigh anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Five: The Guilt

It was late by the time José got home. Very unusually, the living room was empty.

"Mom, I'm home!" The Mexican youth called as he stepped into the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes rested on his face, each cold and harsh looking. Alberto had just returned from his trip to New York and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey Dad, you're home early." José observed, sinking into his chair. He tried to remain optimistic.

Pure anger burned in his father's eyes.

José helped himself to some mashed potatoes, "dinner looks good, Mom."

Mrs. Gonzalez didn't pay attention to the compliment and ate in silence.

The shoplifter turned to the twins, whose unfriendly glares seemed to bore a hole in his forehead, "Annie, Marie, anything happen today?"

"Principle Gordon called today." Alberto began, not taking his eyes off José.

The color drained for the youth's face. He'd played hooky. He forced a smile, attempting not to look guilty, it was futile.

"It appears you've been absent from school for almost all this week."

José said nothing; there was nothing for him to say.

"José," his mother said, "you've always been good boy, I can't understand why you'd possibly start acting up now."

If you only knew, the Mexican youth thought, but he didn't speak. What could he say? That he was a gang member, lived for shoplifting and now about to win the girl of his dreams; the one who he sneaks out to party with almost every night? Nope.

Alberto continued, "you're test grades are failing, you've gone from a 'b' to a 'd' in three months. How did this happen?"

The Mexican youth looked between his parents. "This doesn't make any since," he argued ignoring his father's question. "I played hooky, so what?! This isn't the first school and you both know it. And if my grades have been going down for a while, why'd you pick now to start caring, 'Dad'?!"

"I ran into Mister Lopez this afternoon."

José set his face, but couldn't help flinching. Due to the fact that Lobo's father worked nights, the gang had never been found out. But now the Mexican youth expected things were about to change.

"I know what you've done, José."

His son frowned, "so what are you going to do?! Ground me, take away my computer maybe?!"

Alberto shook his head, eyes showing pain for the first time in many months. "No, José, I'm not going to punish you. You're a man now this is your decision. I just want you to know that if something happens and your life doesn't turn out the way you planned, it's not me or your mother's fault. You're the one who messed up your own life." He stood up from the table, took his plate over to the trashcan, and scraped it.

Mrs. Gonzalez did not leave the table in such a dignified manner, preferring to run from the room, tears brimming her eyes, a moment later her shattered sobs filled the house.

Annie and Marie, to young to grasp the severity of the situation, ran off to play.

But all José could do was sit numbly. The shock of realization rooting him to his spot. His family knew, they hadn't punished him but the truth in Alberto's words was harsher than any punishment. He had done this to himself. Done what?! A voice asked, you're in the best position you could hope for, Cristina's closer than she'd ever been, Lobo's about to be over thrown. You're robbing stores….. The guilt gnawed at his stomach. So that was it, even after numerous lifting he still felt some guilt way down when he stole. His father's speech had been able to ignite this vulnerable spot.

Why should he feel guilt? He hadn't done anything wrong really. He stayed out of drugs, didn't smoke; he was a pretty good kid, but not good enough. His mother's sobs wailed through the room.

José raised his face to a mirror across from the table, the face of a gangster stared back at him. The face of a man hardened, and heartless with crime. A face he knew all too well.

With a shake of his head, the Mexican youth cursed him misery. Curse Mister Lopez for brining the family grief, curse Lobo for letting his father find out…. Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fit. Of course! Lobo was a smart guy, maybe too smart. He wouldn't let his father find out about the gang, unless…..

Unless he'd planned the whole thing. He had. Lobo wanted to make José quit the gang on his own accord. Well it wouldn't work. José wouldn't quit unless Lobo himself threw him out and if he did that, the gang's leader would lose Cristina as well. '

José stood up from the table, after he beat Lobo and had Cristina all to himself, then maybe he'd think more about guilt. But right now, there were bigger fish to fry.


	6. Party At Grande's

Note On the text: I am back people

Note On the text: I am back people! I must apologize for my long absence, but hey, I was sick. Also note that this chapter should be a bit longer than those before it. Anyway, I know at least one of you out there is wondering what's going to happen next, so here goes.-OyNebach42

Chapter Six: Party at Grande's

Since Lobo's hangout had been 'busted', that night's happenings took place in Grande Gato's garage, not as comfortable as Lobo's room, or as convenient, but safe all the same.

When José left for the party, he didn't bother going out the window. His parents knew; they didn't care.

Grande was the only one there when José arrived.

"Hey man, what are you doing here? Lobo won't show up until ten, you're gonna have a heck of a long wait." Gato welcomed his friend into a cluttered garage.

Jose sat down on a pile of tires. "You were right about Lobo," he muttered darkly watching two bears get opened.

Grande Gato shook his head, "nope, I was wrong about Lobo if he already started something. Man, he hates your guts!"

While accepting a beer, José mumbled, "Something's going to have to be done about him." He turned expectant eyes towards Grande.

Grande tried to meet his gaze, shook his own head, and looked away. "Hey, I don't like getting involved, but I sure hope you win this one. Lobo's getting a little too big for his britches, if you ask me."

The other had to smile; the tight jeans were getting tighter. "I have to get him to challenge me, tonight." He added, returning to business.

"Hu, that shouldn't be hard, just kiss Cristina a bunch and start bragging about how you're the best shoplifter that gets Lobo more than anything,"

Jose's smile deepened, if there was one thing he was good at, it was getting Lobo mad.

Cristina came early, but so did Lobo. Jose didn't waste a second on getting a challenge.

Cristina wore a bright red dress that was becoming and attractive. She also wore her new pearl drop necklace; maybe to strengthen José's love, possibly to ignite Lobo's jealously.

"Hey Cristina," José called easily stepping up to her side, "that necklace is beautiful."

She smiled brightly, before flinging her arms around his neck, "thank you, someone I truly love got it for me." And she kissed him.

The intensity of the love he felt threatened to strip José of his senses completely. Only by shear will did he remain in control.

"Oh baby," he panted, breath coming in quick eager gasps, "you should charge for kisses like those."

Cristina shook her head, "The kisses are free, but the love's going to cost you." Her finger traced his ear, "unless you want to try lifting some."

Jose grinned mischievously, "You know I have been getting pretty good at that lately."

"You may not be so lucky this time," she announced pulling away playfully, "these scanners are Magnet proof."

Taking a step after her, the Mexican youth called, "we'll see if I can't fix that after tonight." Cristina giggled.

"Jose!" A voice behind him called, it was Lobo and he didn't sound so amused.

The other turned around, keeping his eyes on Cristina for as long as possible. "Hurry up will you, Lobo?! I'm kinda' in the middle of something."

"You need to keep away from Cristina." The gang's leader ordered.

Jose snorted mockingly, "And why's that, Lobo? This isn't your place, remember?"

When Lobo drew himself to his full height, only his spiked hair towered above José. "I'm still leader," he hissed, "I'd like you to remember that."

"Hu! Some leader you turned out to be! If I remember right you haven't completed any missions in a while, all you do is just sit around and get comforted by Cristina every time one of us lifts something. You're not good enough for Cristina now, some 'leader' you turned out to be."

"Are you challenging me?" Pedro spat his jelled hair quivering with emotion.

Jose pretended to think for a moment, "Yeah I guess I am. Do you except? Or are you just going to chicken out and send Luis or Grande in your place?"

"I except alright, José. What's the challenge?"

Raising his hands defensively, José declined. "Hey challenges are your problem, you the leader for now, remember?"

If there had been a point where Lobo could have backed down it had long since passed. Pedro took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He would need a level head to think up a challenge that would put José out of action for good and make himself glorified for years to come. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hey Cristina, you like dogs, right?" Lobo called.

The Mexican beauty smiled, "yes especially poodle dogs, why?"

"Your birthday's coming up soon right?"

"In two weeks."

The gang's leader turned to José, still addressing Cristina he asked, "how about an early birthday present?"

Cristina appeared interested, "sound's good, what kind of poodle dog will you get me?"

"There's a dog show in town this Saturday. I read about some champion bred poodle puppies coming on Thursday. They're selling for 1,000 apiece, how's that strike you?"

Gently she kissed his cheek, "I'd love it."

Lobo smiled, pleased with himself, "What about you, José, you man enough to steal a poodle dog?"

"Just make sure you don't chicken out, Lobo, or you may find yourself out of a job. But if you can't get around it…." He smirked mockingly, but in reality he wasn't so sure. Lobo seemed overly confident about this challenge, maybe he had some tricks up his sleeve. Jose looked at Grande Gato; the large Mexican was frowning worriedly.

Cristina was absolutely fawning over Lobo. Oh well, that would be taken care of soon enough. Hopefully.

Luis gave José a dangerous wink, one meaning you'll be dead in two days. Very reassuring.

Hurriedly, he made his way over to Grande. "You got something stronger than a corona?"

Gato's frown became more defined, "kinda got yourself over your head didn't you?"

Jose sighed, "I just want to forget today even happened."

The large boy nodded knowingly, "don't let word travel too far, but I got some José Querro here if you're interested. Just remember, you're gonna' have to get yourself home."

"I don't care if I have to roll myself out of here. Just give me something strong." The pleading note in his voice was very obvious. He wanted whiskey, he needed whiskey.

Grande handed him a large bottle filled with a tea colored liquid. "Any normal night I'd ask you to give back what's left over, but I'll let it slide tonight."

"Thanks Gato, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go home sober, I think."

Jose grinned, that was Grande alright; keeps you in good humor even when you're life could end in a couple of days. A true friend.

Jose brought the bottle to his lips, and before he knew it; he was spinning madly towards the sun with the tambourine man.


	7. Cinco DiMayo

Finally updating, Read, review, and enjoy

Finally updating, Read, review, and enjoy!-OyNebach42

Chapter Seven: Cinco Dimayo

Upon awaking, Jose thought he was in his room, but then he noticed he was laying on a seatbelt. Oh joy, he'd spent the whole night in Grande's garage. He sat up and felt his hands tighten around something; it was the empty whiskey bottle. What a night! At least he didn't have a hangover this time.

"Hey, you're up!" A voice called from the doorway. It was Grande.

Jose shook his head, "I wish I could have slept for a bit longer."

"Hangover?" The large Mexican asked as he propped open the hood of his jeep to check the oil. "You mentioned you had trouble with them before."

"No, just life."

Gato smiled, "you sure had a time of it last night!"

"I did?" Jose wondered, shock came over his face. "What did I do?"

"I never knew you hated Luis so much," Grande chuckled. "But Cristina really liked what you said to her." He added with a knowing wink.

"What did I do, Gato?!" The other repeated more urgently, letting the whiskey bottle fall from his hands.

Grande shook his head, "you don't remember any of it? You practically purposed to the girl last night."

With a sigh, Jose let his head fall against the side of the car. He let out a bitter moan. Some of it was coming back to the youth, last night he'd said things that he wouldn't dare when sober. "Gato I didn't mean any of that!" He said desperately.

The bigger boy smiled, "I know you didn't, but Cristina's going to be very disappointed…."

"GATO!"

"Take it easy, Jose. At least you didn't start crying until everyone had left. That would have been worse."

"I cried?"

"Yeah, you kept saying something about guilt." He closed the Jeeps hood, and wiped his hands on a rag. "So, you wanna' ride back to your place?"

"What about school?"

Grande sighed disapprovingly, "man, where have you been?! There's no school, not for us anyway. This is Cinco DiMayo, remember? All Hispanic students are except from studies. So come on, wanna' ride?"

Jose nodded, he really didn't feel like walking much today.

"Alright then," Grande called as he swung himself into the driver's seat, "you may wanna' buckle up, I'm not exactly what you'd call a 'legal' driver."

Jose didn't waste a second fastening his seatbelt, he'd ridden whit Grande Gato before.

When he arrived home, Jose came through the kitchen door, hopefully he wouldn't have to explain why he'd spent the night out until later. But he wasn't so lucky, Mrs. Gonzales was washing dishes.

The Mexican youth sighed, so much for not running into anyone.

"I don't even what to hear where you were last night." His mother said bitterly, her voice choked with sobs.

The old guilt was back again.

"You have no idea how much worry you put me through, Jose. I thought something terrible had happened to you. Then Mr. Rodriquez calls this earlier to say he found you stone drunk sleeping in his son's car. I had never been so ashamed in my whole life."

"Mom, I…" Jose began.

"No," she cut him off, "I've heard enough of your lies. Go ahead Jose, bring my graying head down to an early grave." She began to sob openly now, but still continued.. "Your father said you were nothing but a criminal, I argued with him Jose, I knew no son of mine could be born without a shred of decency. I was wrong. When you stay out all night, drinking and robbing… Your not my son."

Jose left, there was nothing he could say to calm or comfort her. With a saddened huff, the Mexican youth plopped down on the living room sofa.

Right in front of the T.V. Annie and Marie were playing with stuffed animals while Barney sang and danced on PBS.

Jose pulled an arm pillow over his eyes so his sisters could not see the weakness there.

"Do you like Barney, Jose?" Marie asked.

The youth shrugged beneath the pillow.

"How come you weren't at breakfast?" Annie piped in, "we had breakfast boriedoes and they're your favorite."

Jose sighed, what was this Twenty Questions? "I wasn't hungry."

"But you're always hungry at breakfast time."

The shoplifter ground his teeth in frustration. "I wasn't hungry today, O.K?"

"Why not, are you sick, Jose?" Marie asked.

Her brother threw the pillow away from his face. "I'm not sick!" He shouted, as he rolled over from the twins.

:"You sure are cranky, Mister!" Annie thundered back. Jose could hear he comforting Marie, who was crying hysterically.

"Jose yelled at me!" Marie wailed.

"Don't worry," Annie soothed, "he just needs a nap."

_I wish it would help, _Jose thought to himself. He knew all to well what he was doing, when he first joined Lobo's gang he'd promised himself that he would never put anything before family. Now here he was, successfully making half of his family cry in less than ten minutes. Good going.

Some Hispanic families spend Cinco Dimayo in celebration. Happy for their ancestors' victory and their own family unity. The Gonzales spent it in grief, mourning , and separation. So much for the fifth of May.


	8. The Last

Note to all, this is the end of the story

Note to all, this is the end of the story. I had split it up into three chapters, but heck with it; I'm going all in! Hope you've all enjoyed this story; I had a good time writing it. You may hear from me latter, I don't know about another Holes Fic. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and encouraging the author.-OyNebach42

Chapter Eight: The Last

Hundreds of people flocked into city hall to see the touring AKC champion poodle and gaze wishfully at its offspring, wondering which would be the next star.

Lobo and his gang blended into the crowd, looking like any other innocent bystanders reading notices by the fount door.

"Today only," Luis read aloud from the biggest sign, "meet the world famous Pepi, AKC champion of 1999. Also view his offspring, future show pups. For a limited time, purchase one of these show pups only one thousand dollars each."

"Good going, Luis, I think you're ready for the fourth reader." Lobo observed.

The dread locked boy snorted, nose ring glistening.

Cristina laughed; she'd fallen in with Lobo lately. Jealousy rose in Jose, flooding his body with anger. He couldn't help but notice that her purl necklace was not present, and she was wearing her black dress; the one Lobo found so attractive.

"You ready José?" Lobo asked punching the air impatiently, Cristina giggled again.

It almost made José sick, "yeah, I'm ready, Lobo."

The gang's leader nodded, "O.K then, I'll go first."

Volunteering first was smart of Lobo, and also pretty dumb. Guards are more wary of the first guy. They tend to watch his every move, making sure he disturbs nothing. It was very dangerous to go first, so naturally Cristina would think the primary volunteer was extremely brave. For a guy who jelled his hair, Lobo was pretty smart.

"Fine by me," José called indifferently.

Cristina wound her arms around the gang's leader, and gently laid her head on his chest. "You'll be careful won't you?" She asked pleadingly, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you, Lobo."

"Hey don't worry about me, baby doll," Lobo said looking down into her exotic features, "I'll be fine." They kissed.

José's breakfast tried to fight its way to the top, but he managed to keep it down. Behind him, Grande made exaggerated gagging sounds; José wasn't the only one who found it revolting. Luckily, only three more kisses followed before Lobo disappeared inside.

As soon as he left, Cristina drug José over to the building's far side.

"I wanted to know, José," she whispered, smiling mischievously, "did you really mean all the things you said last night?"

The youth glanced about nervously; he couldn't remember saying anything the night before. He looked down at Cristina; she was gazing at him with big hopeful eyes.

"Yes," he muttered.

Before he knew it, she had him in a kissing embrace. J wondered with alarm what he could have said the night before, with luck; it hadn't been what he thought it was.

Cristina released him and gently smoothed out his shirt, "I don't think it's right for Lobo to know," she began, the shoplifter's anxiety lifted a notch, "but I don't want you to leave, without knowing how much I love you, José."

As their lips joined that final time, José felt all his worldly cares wash away, all that mattered was that Cristina loved him, and that he loved her back.

Jose and Cristina made their way back to the building's entrance where Luis and Grande were taking bets on if Lobo would make it out or not.

"Twenty bucks says he doesn't make it out." Gato called waving the paper money in Luis' face.

"Oh yeah?" The other challenged, "Double that says he makes it out, with the dog."

Grande was impressed, if Luis bide on anything it meant he was sure of the outcome. "How do you know, Luis? Is Lobo plotting something?"

"Only to get Cristina her puppy." A voice called from behind the gang. It was Lobo; in his hands was a small white dog, a championship AKC poodle puppy.

"Oh Lobo!" Cristina exclaimed, running to his side. The dog whimpered pathetically, "Oh Lobo," she gasp again, "she's wonderful!"

The gang's leader smiled. Jose fumed. Lobo had done it, successfully stolen one of the dogs.

"What do you think, José? I still get to be leader, don't I?"

Jose made no response, he'd been wrong about Lobo.

"So, you to prove your man enough, José?" Lobo mocked as he handed Cristina the dog.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Suit yourself."

"I'll see you later José." Cristina said, there was no doubt in her mind if he would succeed or not.

Grande placed a massive hand on his shoulder. "Be careful, José." He warned.

Nodding, the Mexican youth turned to go.

"Oh and Jose," Lobo shouted. "Next time we meet, you'll be in handcuffs."

"We'll see about that, Lobo." Jose roared back while opening one of the entrance's double doors, he disappeared inside.

Lobo smiled, the case was already closed.

A security guard stood on either sided of the entrance. Their eyes hidden behind mirrored sunglasses. Cautiously they scanned the crowd. No suspicious characters' present.

Unsurprisingly, the majority of the assembled were adolescents, adults don't take much time out of their lives to go look at poodle dogs. The kids were the ones you had to look out for, epically the innocent looking ones.

Take that little girl with pigtails for example, a very likely suspect. It was easy to tell from the way she kept petting the puppy next to the lock. The more dimwitted of the two guards frowned and exchanged a look with his partner. The other shook his head, no threat there.

O.K so maybe she wasn't out to try anything, but somewhere in this room there was a thief waiting for the right moment, the dimwitted guard just knew it.

The second Jose saw the poodle dogs, he knew Lobo had cheated. These dogs were solid black, not even a hint of white among them. He started back to the door, when suddenly he had an idea. Not only would he bust Lobo, but he'd also get Cristina her poodle dog. He'd get his own back on Lobo, with insult and injury.

There's a certain art to shoplifting which very few non shoplifters view as an art, it makes shoplifting exciting, challenging and gratifying, and it is the art of concealing stolen objects on one's person.

Jose wondered which was the best place to hide a poodle dog in. His pocket was the natural choice, it was big enough to hold a dog, and loose enough not to look he was in truth hiding something.

Cautiously, he circled the cage, hidden among the spectators. He could crack locks like those in his sleep, standard key lock; piece of cake. The tricky part was doing it without anyone noticing. Unlike Wal-Mart, this place was crawling with people, and two armed guards stood by the door way.

One of the puppies lifted on its hind legs next to the lock and began whining. Jose smiled, Bingo. He stretched out a hand, counseling a lock pick. So while it looked like he was petting the poodle with an index finger, in reality, he was picking the lock simultaneously.

The public's interest in watching the caged puppies was starting to waned. As they all migrated to the auditorium where a presentation was being made about Pepi. One of the guards left.

A little girl standing right in front of the remaining guard's line of sight began arguing with her counterpart about which of the puppies was prettiest. Perfect.

In one sudden movement, José opened the cage door and slipped the black puppy into his pocket. Then he swung the door shut quickly. If all went according to plain, the guard hadn't noticed a thing.

What lousy luck the dimwitted guard was having. He was sure this must be his slowest day. Usually, he made at least fifteen arrests in an hour. He prayed that someone would try and steal something.

The presentation was about to start in the next room. At his side Morris stretched, "I'm going to guard the big dog, Simmons, you stay here and remember; don't arrest someone until you're sure they did something wrong!" And he left, chuckling to himself.

Simmons wrinkled his nose mockingly. Just then he caught sight of a Mexican kid petting one of the dogs, the one closest to the lock. The dimwitted guard narrowed his eyes. Was it just him, or did the lock jump? Simmons started to go see, when a battle erupted before him.

"The little one's the prettiest!" A young girl screamed.

"Nuh hu," another called back, "the one by the food bowls prettier!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" the first one shrieked again and pulled her friend's hair.

The guard sighed, things never got duller than this. He moved over to sort out the problem.

The Mexican pushed past him, hurrying to the door, maybe he'd miss judged the kid.

Just then, a bark pieced the room, a bark that seemed to, for all reason, be coming from the youth pocket. The kid kept right on walking.

"Hey you," Simmons called.

The boy started running, another bark sounded, this time accompanied by a dog's head, that popping out of his back pocket. Defiantly a thief.

"Hey you," Simmons shouted again, drawing his handgun and leaving it to the boys head. "Don't move.

Jose couldn't really believe any of this was happening. He couldn't believe when the puppy barked, when the cop pulled a gun on him, he couldn't believe any of it, until he was handcuffed. The cold metal clamps pinched his skin and the Mexican youth knew he was no longer dreaming.

He had failed. Failed Cristina, failed Grande, failed himself. Jose supposed Lobo was happy, Luis would be too.

The cops called for a wagon. He was going down town, and soon after, to the slammer. The youth wondered what his parents would say; the old guilt was alive and kicking.

He was sure his life had come to an end, not even the best lawyer in the world would be able to talk him out of this one. Jose was going to jail.

But maybe jail wasn't so bad, maybe all those T.V. programs just exaggerated about the gangs and the killings. Maybe.

At least he wouldn't be at home. Jose didn't know if he'd ever look his family in the face again. Curse that dog! Curse himself.

A siren sounded. The cop wagon was here.

There was a great mass of people around him, pointing, staring, and whispering to one another. The Mexican youth lowered his gaze to the floor tiles.

"Make room, people! Make room!" José's arresting officer called as he shoved his way though the crowd. "Haven't you ever seen an arrest before? Make room!"

The shoplifter felt a hand grab each of his arms. He was pushed forward. "Didn't I tell you people to get out of the way?! Make room!" A large hole formed in the heard. Jose was shoved forward again, "come on kid, I haven't got all day!"

The kid took a step, his feet felt like led. This was the way men on death row must feel, step by step, inch by inch, he was walking to his doom.

Daylight shone before him, maybe the last time he would see it for a long while.

He knew the gang would have split after the police wagon came, but even so Jose couldn't help but look over where they has stood.

Cristina and Grande where there, neither would have believed it unless they saw for themselves that José had been caught.

Gato shook his giant head sadly. Cristina looked at him with wide eyes, "José" she mouthed. What emotion was in her eyes? Sadness? Remorse? Shock? Betrayal? The Mexican youth couldn't tell because he was forced into the back of the van.

Jose pressed his face against the grated window. Getting one last view of his fellow shoplifters as they turned around the building. Cristina was crying, Jose could see her shoulders jerking at every sob, Grande tried to sooth her, his arm about her waist.

The police wagon pulled away, José let his head rest on the cold hard walls.

He could have had Cristina at this side now, and Lobo far away. He could have had Grande Gato as his second in command and Luis demoted to nothing. Everything could have been perfect, if only his pocket hadn't started barking.

The End.


End file.
